The present invention relates to the reproduction of images produced through video pickup by means of sensors on a remote controlled craft, the reproduction to take place in a control stand from which the craft is controlled.
The remote control of vehicles proceeds usually as follows. Signal representation of a field-of-view from the vehicle is produced and transmitted to a stationary (or independently mobile) control stand, and an image of that field-of-view is reproduced to guide the operator in his remote control of the vehicle. Of course a complete TV like system on a closed circuit basis with a camera in the vehicle and a monitor in the control stand is the obvious way of handling remote monitoring of a field-of-view. Another approach, however, has been to scan the passing scenery in strips by means of infrared scanners, TV type video scanners or radar, and appropriate signals are transmitted to a station in which images are reproduced and composed from the scanning signals. This type of line or strip scanning has the advantage of simplicity over complete image transmission, however it has rarely been practiced because image reproduction is quite complicated here. The image information cannot be just reproduced in a regular TV monitor because scanning lines are missing as such and have to be generated first in the receiving station.